dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiiragi
Hiiragi (柊, Hiiragi, lit. "Holly") is the Captain of Moon Tree's Fifth Division, and a passionate follower of Sakaki. Online Appearance Hiiragi's character is a young man sporting a Japanese-style yellow robe with a revealing top. He has medium length golden blonde hair with red streaked bangs. Hiiragi is often perceived as a male due to his character using a male model, despite referring to himself as a lady. Personality Hiiragi acts nice, but sometimes has a viper tongue. He has rapid mood swings, acting almost sickly sweet one moment, but can seem infuriated the next. He speaks in an especially feminine manner until he gets angry, at which point his speech turns rough and impolite. Offline Basic Info In real life, Hiiragi is a fashion designer named Fumihiko Yuki (由紀文彦), who works in a small office in Kyoto. A closeted homosexual, Fumihiko originally created Hiiragi from a fashion perspective, and considered the character simply to be escapist role-play until he met Sakaki. History .hack//G.U. Games Hiiragi met Haseo during the AIDA Server Incident when Haseo and Pi traveled to Moon Tree's @Home to ask Zelkova for assistance. Hiiragi was instantly turned off by the aggressive Adept Rogue and his dislike only grew as he watched him interact with his idol "Lord Sakaki". He later entered the Holy Palace Tournament, after the first round he stumbled upon Sakaki who was having a meeting with the AIDA-infected Bordeaux. Unsure of why Sakaki would meet with a notorious PKer, he kept his mouth shut on the matter. During the second round, he fought against Team Haseo. Though his powerful magic proved to be a problem, Haseo was prepared for it, and was able to win the match. Angry at being disgraced in front of Sakaki, Hiiragi swore revenge. Following the fight, he came across Sakaki and Bordeaux again; this time he confronted Sakaki about it. Sakaki shrugged him off by saying he had a good reason for his actions. After Sakaki used Innis to turn Moon Tree's @Home into another AIDA Server, Hiiragi took up arms to defend it from Haseo and the rest of G.U. He fought to the best of his ability, but was still defeated. Recognizing him as a kindred spirit, Endrance told Hiiragi that, just because he loved Sakaki, there was no excuse for ignoring his evil actions. Realizing the truth in Endrance's words, Hiiragi told Haseo to stop Sakaki, then faded away. Much later, Hiiragi helped Haseo defeat Cubia's Gomoras at Morrigu Barrow Wall along with Matsu, Sophora, and Kaede. When Haseo speaks to him, Hiiragi reveals that he intends to stop playing as Hiiragi, and create a new PC. On the last day day of R:2, he reappears with Matsu and Sophora to wish Haseo goodbye. .hack//G.U. Returner Hiiragi is briefly seen at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival with Sophora, holding masks that resemble Sakaki. Trivia *Hiiragi's Fans are named Peach Blossom, a level 60 fan equipped with critical +25%. *His character is the tallest Captain of Moon Tree at 6'2". *Hiiragi believes that there are three kinds of people in the world: men, women, and men with a woman's heart. *Hiiragi's Holy Palace arena team is named Glazing Love. *During the intro cut scene to the Holy Palace Tournament fight with him, the Commentator refers to him as a male before getting a sharp "I'll kick your ass." Afterwards, Hiiragi is correctly referred to as "she" for the rest of the fight. *Hiiragi uses onee-kotoba (お姉言葉, lit. "older sister speech"), a way of speaking in Japanese commonly associated with flamboyant or effeminate gay men. See also category:Macabre Dancers category: GU Games Characters Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters